Darkness on the Horizon
Note: This article is not a continuation of the Storyline with the Protagonists of Bleach Trinity, but instead includes the gathering of Villains in Bleach Trinity. As the moon float above Hueco Mundo, and the sand stirs gently below a beauty walks along atop a tower, her eyes peering outward. "Damn, Espada. I tell'em somthing and he ignores. Always walking off somewhere. But I guess I could've seen that coming." the beauty said, tossing her curly blue hair. With a sudden glance she had looked at the side, as if feeling a presence come over here. "Can't be...could it" she thought. A bat quickly appeared from her chest, first sticking it's head out and then flying off, and soon out a view as it followed the incoming energy. In the distance two cloaked figures walked through the sandy winds of Hueco Mundo, a series of hollow corpses lay out in the vast outreaches behind them. They continued through the large landscape seemingly without a purpose before the larger figure noticed and extremely large spiritual signature causng him to look off into the distance. The smaller figure stopped as he watched before speaking "What is it master?" "Its nothing. I just felt like we were being watched for a moment." He sighed before walking toward the direction of the energy source. As the bats hovered above the two, in a circular motion the images they seen where instantly relayed back to Tsubaki. "It is. At least someone's here." she said wtha bored shrug. Within minutes, Tsubaki was standing atop a large tower right beside the two incoming cloaked man. "Watch hidin' fa'" Tsubaki said with a wave. "Hiding? We aren't hiding, this is training." The larger figure shouted out as he pointed to the miles of corpses behind them. "A better question would be who are you? And how did you manage to find us all the way out here?" "I'm a lil sad ya don't remember sweety" Tsubaki said jumping to the ground. As she landed a cloud of dust show upward, however, blowing the dust away with her spirit enegy and destroying her principal garb she walked toward the cloaked man. "How 'bout now?" Removing his hood, the hooded figure smiled sheepishly "TSUBAKI! Where have you been all this time? The last time I saw you we were escaping that wretched place together." "Really master? A change of outfit is really all it took for you to remember her? That's some awful memory you have there." The smaller figure removed his cloak as he looked on at the two. "There ya go!" Tsubaki said placing her hands on her hips and smiling wide. "So I'm guessin you've been through a bunch huh?" Looking over to the second figure she smiled widely as she leaned closer to him, smelling him. "Delicious... So.. who would this be huh Hisashi?" she asked. Hisashi sat in the shifting sands, slightly bowing to Tsubaki. "This here is my student Tsubasa." Turning to the black haired teen, he jabbed the hilt of the sword into the boy's side. "Show some respect." "Hm?" Tsubasa looked puzzled before kneeling to Tsubaki as well. "Its nice to meet you Ms. Tsubaki." "I see." Tsubaki said sniffing him and moving her body in a snake like manner as she floated around Tsubasa with a malicious intent. "He's spirit energy is..tasty." She said backing away. "If you wouldn't mind. I might need ya guys for a lil plan I got stirrin around." she offered. "Anything for you Tsubaki!" Hisashi spoke aloud immediately "Just tell me what it is and I will make sure to accomplish it regardless of what happens to this body of mine." "Interesting..." Tsubaki said cheerfully. Knowing that Hisashi was a truthful one, Tsubaki smiled and quickly her eyes shot at Tsubasa. "Hmmm? I'm not so sure bout' you though cutie." She said lifting his head up with her finger and peering into his eyes. "Come with me. And I'll see if you really will help me." As she released Tsubaki she floated across Hueco Mundo as her bats flew in the sky, following it she smiled back at the two man. "Come on." "Anywhere my master goes I will follow." Tsubasa nodded excitedly before following after Tsubaki and Hisashi. "Though could you explain to me what is it that you want?" "I have a lil friend. And I might have an idea of where he went." As the breeze kissed the necks of the trio, and after much walking they were introduce by a crowd of menos. All gathered around to gather. The large silver like trees made poor hiding spots for the hundreds of menos that had lived there. Far past the crowd of rambunctios hollow lay a man, on the grown, his body partiallly hindered from view by rows of the dead. Immediately a force like no other, a massive spiritual pressure brought itself force. "There he is." Tsubaki said cheerfully. "Hisashi, Tsubasa. Meet the Primera Espada." "WHAT!?" Hisashi stopped as he took a few steps back in amazement. "How is he even here? I heard he died in the Winter War with the Gotei 13?!" For a few seconds Tsubaki was motionless, speechless, Thinking of her own accomplishment and basking in her own power. A smile of pride and glory stretched across her face, as she waved gently at the Espada who responded with a wave "That's my power..." she mumbled as if keeping a vital secret from the Espada. Leaving a row of the dead behind him, the Primera Espada began his stride over toward Tsubaki, his smile warm and grateful yet his crushing spiritual pressure was another story. It cracked the very ground and sent a shiver to whomever he encountered, his power vast and barely containable. Turning his head slightly he looked at Hisashi and then too Tsubasa. "These are your friends. Yo" he said nonchalantly, though inside he had swelled up with joy as he met his new companions. Tsubasa simply turned away disregarding the Espada and his words. "Hisashi-sama has told me to not associate with your kind." "Heh. He's right." Hisashi smiled slyly. "I've heard about how the Espada disregard their allies. I don't see the oint in trusting someone who has no qualms with slicing me down from behind." "Disregard their allies eh?" Tsubaki said with a smirk across her face. "Well, I could go on and on about how he is differerent but I rather show you." With that Tsubaki shin shattered, shedding her old principal clothing. Revealing a long katana she smiled as she repeated the words slyly. "Con The World" Golden chains stormed from the sky with dashing speed as they ensnared both the Primera Espada, Tsubasa and Hisashi preveting any of them from escape. As they were trapped the memories of the Primera Espada flooded into the minds of Tsubasa and Hisashi. From his lonely nights in Hueco Mundo to the splitting of his soul, to the meeting with Aizen and even to his death. Showing his concern for his fellow Espada and his struggle to refuse loneliness. As the chains slowly retreated - becoming invisible. The three were let go and freed from their contraints. "Sorry bout' that." Tsubaki said with a smile knowing that a brain has to work hard in order to process that much information, especially about someone else in just but a few seconds. Tsubasa began to drool as he looked at Tsubaki. "What was that?! I want more! Give me more!" He then proceeded to begin drawing his sword before being knocked in the gut by Hisashi. "That's boy's thirst is unquenchable. Geez. Makes me wonders if there are any who could withstand his onslaught were he to truly begin. Hmmmm...then again, the residents of Hueco Mundo are surely more than a enough for him" Turning back to Tsubaki, Hisashi sighed. "So we're dealing with a revived Espada? Ha! That's no good. You could just rely on me alone Mistress Tsubaki." "I know I can but I just wanted to take some precautions. When we left Soul Society did you think I hadn't planned are miraculous escape." Tsubaki said thinking of her own glory, her arms raised into the sky. Stopping she walked toward Tsubasa. "Don''t worry my toy, you'll find a battle soon." Turning her head toward the Primera Espada she urged him to walk towards them. "Hmm? You all just met. I better see if you guys work together at all." Tsubaki said pondering over her companions. Flying into the sky she tore a hole open. From the hole, hundreds of thousands of gillians forced their way through. "Hope you guys don't mind if we play around abit." She said obseving the menos begin their onslaught on the three below. Hisashi smirked as he drew his blade before spotting Tsubasa dash past him. "That idiot." "Hahahahahaha" Tsubasa began laughing hysterically as he tore through the various gillian. turning to look at one face to face, he stabbed his sword through its eye as it prepared a cero and smiled gleefully as he heard it cry out in pain. Tsubaki's eyes gleamed about as she looked over the gillians being destroyed. The Primera Espada has searched over Hueco Mundo, a small glance at the area around him. The area was homage to large red pillars portruding from the earth. Some badly destroyed and the remnats scattered about. The Espada smiled as he thought of his life before. A large gillian appeared behind the Espada, and with that he turned his small gun around and fired a massive cero outward demolishing several gillian. Tsubaki watched as the three below her easily laid waste to the attacking hollows. A smile drew across her face as she looked beyond as she seen a mass of dead hollow. "Is this game over Tsubaki?" Hisashi sighed before sheathing his blade. "I want a real challenge. These small fry aren't cutting it for me at all." "Maybe your right my boy." Tsubaki devil like gaze struck back and forth before landing on the Primera Espada. Without a word the Espada, immediately knew of what he was to do. With a raise of the gun and with a firm hold he pointed it at Hisashi. "You sure Ms. Hashi." The Primera Espada asked precauriously, however after a quick exchange of glances with Tsubaki the Espada nodded. Suddenly, a large cero was fired off toward the green haired swordsman. Allowing a slight smirk to cross his face, the green haired warrior placed a hand on his sword before draing it to his front. Leaning in slightly, he shunpo'd toward the blast before appearing near the Primera Espada with a burn mark across his right side. "Looks like I still have the speed I should. You lucked out Espada." ''"Your swords." the Espada thought. Instantly deducing his skills as a swordsman just from his firm grip and how he battled against the hollow. "Keep a good distance." Changing his glance to Tsubasa he raised his second gun. One pointed at Hisashi and the other at Tsubasa. Leaping backwards he fired a blast of cero at each of them. Hisashi instinctively slashed through the cero causing the blast dissapate on both sides of the green haired man. "Was that all you have Espada? Your first blast was much more of a threat." "Wahahahaha!" Tsuabasa laughed maniacally as he began picking up several corpses and tossing them to impede the force of the blast. "Master! The dead actually has some use after all!" "These guys." The Espada combatant cut off into a sigh. "I wonder how long I have to go at it with them." With a slight grimace, the nonchalant Espada fired off a a wall of cero directly in front of him. With that the two swordsman would be forced to strike him from behind. He turned his body as he awaited an attack. Shunpo'ing in front of Tsubasa, Hisashi sheathed his blade as he began gestering for an attack. "I'll take this on." Pushing his apprentice down, he stopped in front of the wall and took the brunt of the Cero. "UUURRRRAAAAAGGGGH!!!" After the smoke cleared, Hisashi could be seen with a large crater around him and Tsubasa and he was heavily bleeding from head to toe. Tsubaki applauded as he watched Hisashi's effort. The Primera Espada dumbfounded by the green haired warriors actions. Appearing in front of the Espada, Tsubaki looked down upon Hisashi. With little effort she shunpo'd down to the man concealed in his own blood. "There's one more stop we have to make." she said with a grin as he lifted the man up, somehow knowledable of his wellbeing after what seemed like a fatal strike. Tsubasa sat on the ground with his mouth gaped open in awe of his master's defensive stance. "He...he took it all and still stood. All the while protecting me as well. This master of mine is truly a sight to behold. I shall not let him down at all!" "How do you know you won't let your master down when that specific moment has not yet arrived? What you are declaring are empty words," said a not so distant voice. Just then, a tall man with long gray hair and a long black armoured coat appeared before Tsubasa, his hand inches away from the young Shinigami's head. "If I had taken the chance to end your life right here and now, you would've failed your master quite simply." The man said, flicking him on the forehead. He turned around and focused his attention on the people before him. He then saw the piles of dead hollows strewn across the landscape. "I suppose I was a bit late aren't I?" He asked, looking at Tsubaki. A wide grin appeared on Tsubaki's face as she cut toward the man with long gray hair. "Bout' time you got here Tamane-kun." She said leaning in for a hug. However, the Espada immediately appeared beside her, his gun raised as he noticed the gray haired mans exceptional spiritual power. This time around, the Espada would rather fight then lose his comrades in battle once again. "Who're you." he asked with a bored looked. Tsubaki backed away as she thought of her plans against the Human World. "Don't fret all. This is Shuten Tamane. A good friend of mine. And now that everyone is situated, I have a proposal." she said, her voice wandering as she finished her sentece. Tsubasa looked at Shuten with disgust as he began drawing his blade. "I will cut him to pieces. Let's see him deal with that. I will never betray my master's trust! This guy is simply a fool! Hahaha. Right master? Right?" Hisashi turned a place his blooy fist into Tsubasa's gut suddenly, causing the black haired teen to rop to his knees. "Why don't you quiet down for a bit? You left yourself open and could have died so easily. Don't become overconfident, I taught you how to tell if your oponent is stronger than you. Tch. Kids these days." Dragging the lifeless body toward the others, Hisashi slung his hair causing blood to splatter over the three other individuals. "So what's going on here?" "Tsubaki called me in for a favor she needed. And after she told me that it had a certain person, it immediately piqued my interest. When they see me, it'll be such a surprise for them." Shuten replied with a short chuckle as he walked towards the green-haired woman. Tsubaki's body became dark, her true personality surfacing itself. "Don't worry my boys. All of those who deny us will fall. And Soul Society will be ours." Tsubaki said, her voice trailing off as she walked away. "We will strike when they are weakest, but we must take care of those who refuse us first. And what do you do when you want someone gone..." a moment of silence followed. Suddenly, the wind picked up blowing the sand and blood mixture, all the while Tsubaki's hair flapped around revealing a wicked grin. "You strike what they have closest to them." Crossing his arms, Shuten nodded in agreement. "As long as I get to have him, nothing will stop us. My friend is well aware of this and he will like to grant us his blessing." He finished, raising up his head to eye everyone except Tsubaki. "I'm fine with anything really." Hisashi smiled as he held up Tsubasa who begin grinning as well. "As long as we are able to find some powerful opponents, me and the boy will follow you Miss Tsubaki to the ends of the Hell itself." Turning to the white haired man and the former member of the Espada, he nodded. "And as long as the two of you are her allies, then I shall make sure no harm comes to you either. Consider me your walking wall of carnage." End. Category:Twonjr3 Category:RazeOfLight